The present invention relates generally to the design of integrated circuit products in the semiconductor industry and more particularly to a high-frequency high-current line driver.
High-current line driver circuits should be designed to provide output currents of up to +150 mA or -150 mA. Such circuits should be frequency stable for various load conditions and should operate with minimum stand-by current.